


Devils in Me

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Smut, Stilinski Twins, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been away from his twin, Stu, for some time. Now, they have a lot to catch up and relive some old habits. Derek might get caught in the middle of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devils in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Isabela for basically everything in this fic.

It was a long week for everyone, one after a long period of peace. Just like a good night of sleep before a bad monday just to remind what life is really made of, the kind of monday that when it ends, makes you crave for a home that you don't find, a security that you don't have, and sheets you didn't wash. But that monday lasted a week, and now it was over. Derek did not wash his sheets. 

The pack wasn't the same and that was almost tangible: Scott was an alpha, Isaac was in love, Allison was sad, Lydia was angry, Stiles was broken, and Derek was lost. But they were all slowly healing. Some physically, like the wolves and the hunters, Allison had her arm burned by a special arrow that went wrong. Apparently, people who deal with magic don't like people who deal with technology, so most hunters were hurt by their own weapons and now they had some funerals to plan. Honestly, Derek couldn't care less. Scott had a wound along his waist that's keeping him laying down on the cold veterinarian table howling in pain as his special treatment makes its way through healing. He'd hold Scott's hand if it helped but all he could do was wait now. 

Derek served as bait and that earned him cuts and scratches that went from his shoulders to his ankles for being draged on the asphalt. He was still recovering from the poison they gave him and was very, very dizzy and mentally dysfunctional. Wich is what he was using as an excuse to explain why he was on Stiles' place, climbing to the roof. 

Stiles wasn't in the field figthing, but he was behind it all. He got what they needed, he instructed Lydia on what kind of "special" they'd give to the hunters, he was the one giving Derek long looks when he accepted the bait role, he made the timing, the hacking, the researching, the talking confrontation to the enemy for information, and he was the sigh of relief on the other line of the phone when Scott picked it up with a "we are all okay". He was also the anxiety in human form, walking around with blank eyes. His sarcasm stopped being funny and was getting harsh, cynical. It was no defense, he was atacking. 

What brought him there tought, was the information of his break down at some point of the day when Allison went to him. Also, Stiles still seemed to hear Derek's conforting awkward words, so at least he could help someone.

Stiles stepped into his room and, as he could hear, sitted on the bed. Derek got closer to the window and could see the boy with his head on his hands, breathing long and slowly. Seeing him like that, felt sincere and as, for the first time in weeks, Stiles wasn't lying to him. It also felt invasive, but as he made a move to enter someone oppened the door and walked in slowly. A tall boy sharing Stiles' features. The room was dark but he could see: same nose, same eyes, same mouth, yet this one hold himself so differently from Stiles, like the world wasn't on his shoulders, but the same guilt. So much guilt in this whole family. They called this one Stu.

"Allison told me" Derek heard. "About the panick attack".

Stiles didn't move, didn't even flinch in surprise. The room stayed silent.

"You seem tense" Stu's voice sounded a little more raspy than Stiles'. Well, now all Stiles sounded was tired.

"I feel tense" He answered with no trace of irony, wich was... new for Derek. Also made him feel even more wrong to be there. That kind of rawness and sincerity wasn't for him and yet he couldn't take his eyes away.

"Do you also feel distant?" That made Stiles flinch. "You've been away from me. The whole year, all the secrets with dad, and with your friends while I pretend I don't notice there's something really wrong. I'm not stupid, you know" his voice was gentle, but Stiles was about to cry. Stu stepped closer and touched Stiles, making him stiff, and that seemed to piss him off, but not back away. 

"Hey!" Stu called, holding his brother by the soulders "it's me."

Stiles looked at him and leaned as a hand reached his face, and his body relaxed, got warmer. Stu traced Stiles' lips with his thumb and Derek could feel Stiles heating up, _heating up to his brother's touches._

"Don't stay away from me. Stop pushing me. You're my brother" There was a tone of desperation in his tone, a quietness, a secret to be told. A secret Derek souldn't know. "I'm your brother, and I love you."

"I love you too" Stiles whispered right away, to leave no doubt to his words.

That seemed to calm Stu and he held Stiles neck gently, protectively. "Do you remember? How we used to relax to relax each other?" 

Stiles closed his eyes and desire filled him, but didn't answer. _God_ , Derek thought. He should leave, he should go home and wait for when Stiles would want to talk, but he couldn't. He had to watch, had to see Stu kneeling in front of his brother, taking his shoes off so gently and caring and lovingly, it was... beautifully wrong. Their hands looked the same, and watching the same hands he'd seen on Stiles now running up his legs and resting on his thights, and Stiles' own hands gripping the bed, it drove Derek insane.

"Do you remember, Stiles?"

"Yes"

Those fucking hands working on Stiles pants, pushing them down with his boxers. Stu looked up to his brother and asked "Are you gonna tell me to stop?"  
Stiles' breath was caught, his hands gripping tighter to the bed, but he swallowed and answered. 

"No"

Stu took his brother length in his hand and Derek closed his eyes, he was palming himself and shame filled him up. He should have gone home, when he heard Stu, he should have left. But now he was there, and he had no right to this secret, he had no right to see this. This is not his place to be, and this is not what he should be feeling. But all he could think of doing was to open his eyes again, and see Stiles hand leaving the bed to rest on his brother's head, moving with it, bobbing up and down in a increasing pace. A moan left his mouth and his breathing was fast, he threw his head back and allowed louder noises to come out, his legs were tensing, he was clinging to his brother, hands on his neck and his back, and Derek couldn't. 

He jumped down the window and never saw Stiles coming. He just heard it.


End file.
